Sweet Escape
by Yhkamy
Summary: Just having a bad day...but when things get worse, try to find a way out and escape... I suck at summaries.Just read and review. PYON! IchiRuki


Disclaimer: Bleach characters aren't mine

**Disclaimer: **Bleach characters aren't mine...huhuhuhuh...sniff!

**Author's Notes:** This took place after the Arrancar arc...

**Synopsis:** Just having a bad day...but when things get worse, try to find a way out and escape... I suck at summaries.Just read and review. PYON!! IchiRuki

**Sweet Escape**

Ooooh ooh ooooooh ooh

He hates her and she knows it.

Yet she seems oblivious to that current fact. And whatever she does leaves him in a more infuriated state.

"Earth to Ichigo." A hand waves in front of his face. Grumbling unintelligently though his perfected frown hurts his facial muscles, he never really considered that it's still possible for him to refrain from scowling more when he averted his furious brown gaze down to meet the violet orbs of the offending owner's hand.

"…"

"Hey dumb ass, I'm talking to you." She strikes testily.

"…"

She quirked an eyebrow and _hell_ he could spell out unsaid words by that sole reaction from her: _Funny… cool but loud-mouthed Kurosaki Ichigo went stoic and tight-lipped, oh, which reminds her of her brother, Byakuya…only to lesser degree._

"Humph! Fine. Whatever. If you're through dealing with your male hormonal moods, feel free to drop by Orihime's place 5 pm on the dot. Got that? Now don't be late, everyone's gonna be there." With one last glance behind her, she skips off, humming a tune while trudging the path that leads to Inoue's house.

As he watched her disappear around the corner, he scratched the back of his neck while releasing the air he's been holding. What's been bothering him, anyway? The rational side of his head seemed clouded by his overflowing fury and he can't seem to remember their argument… if there's any.

He reached his house. By the time he opens the door, the aroma of something deliciously cooking courtesy of their gifted culinary mistress, Yuzu, somehow eased his week-over-due temper. He sighed, while thanking Karin silently, who happens to be sensitive to his moods and was also the one who's been knocking their crazy dad before the old man goes spiraling on Ichigo's head every morning.

After a hearty dinner, he left and went stomping off to his room. Isshin, though sometimes insensitive could be wiser when he wanted. He regarded that his son's behavior was due to some girl problem, laughing like crazy when he retold the story of his and Masaki's first love quarrel. Of course, Yuzu doesn't mind and just as enthusiastic as her father is, she listens intently while she let her imagination carries her to dreamland. Karin, however left too, knowing that stuffs like that could be boring, and she knew she had to give her dad some credit. She can sense that yeah, her brother's having some girl issues… and she could bet her entire savings that it's because of the girl who lives in his closet several months earlier and is now sharing the same room with them (twins).

--

He changed to his ordinary clothes when he shut the door behind him. He switched the T.V. on, nothing's worth watching… he changed channels until he settle for the MTV channel. He lay on his back as he drifted his eyes close…only for it to go wide open when he heard the DJ saying something to go with 'escape'…by Gwen Stefani? Is that it? Anyway, that helped him remember now. He stood up and turned the T.V. off. Falling back on his bed, he closed his eyes again, this time to think about what had happened.

_--flashback—_

_It's been a week before when all hell broke loose. What really pisses him off was when Rukia almost hurt herself when she tried to save his ass from some stupid hollow. He had told her countless times that he got it and that she should fall back. But the bitch seemed too haughty to see beyond his reasons and that only angered him more. After giving the hollow his final blow, Rukia just smiled arrogantly, and he could only raised an eyebrow while voicing his thoughts aloud. _

"_WTF?"_

_Rukia frowned, now beginning to feel perplexed. "What?"_

"_The next time you get in the way, Rukia, I can assure you that if the hollow misses you, I'll personally whip your ass."_

"_Me? Gettin' in the way? The hell was that?" her eyes narrowed, leaving her violet eyes in darker hue._

"_Next time, I'm telling you now. So you won't have to ask with that dumb look of yours." He's sure was in a fit of anger. What if something happened to her?_

"_Then there won't be next time." Her voice went cold and sharp as steel, eyes were lowered and hidden beneath her bangs. She went straight home when he was about to ask her what in the world did she mean by that._

_Of course he followed her, just to make sure she got home unharmed. His thoughts whirled on the last words she'd just imparted. What the hell was that?_

_The next morning, still bothered by what she had said the night before, he assumed that it's their ordinary routine and that everything will return to normal. While eating his breakfast, he wondered how come Rukia didn't join them. Yuzu only smiled sweetly while answering his question with_

"_She left early for school, 'niichan. She said she had important matters to attend to."_

"_Uh okay. Thanks Yuzu."_

"_Do you want second serving, 'niichan?" Yuzu asked innocently._

"_Of course he does Yuzu! Look! He's a growing lad! I bet he does his best to be more conscious with his built so he can impress Rukia-chan! Ooof!" A fist connected on Isshin's face._

"_Shut the hell up, old man! Geez, you're so damn annoying! Good Lord, am I really not adopted?" Ichigo scowled._

"_I'm wishing we both are, 'niichan." Karin only answered nonchalantly._

"_Karin! That's so mean!" Yuzu scolded her twin sister. Karin only rolled her eyes and Isshin went behind her sweet daughter's back, sobbing. Ichigo just had enough of this ridiculous morning family custom and decided to leave early for school since he's got nothing left to do. Maybe he should apologize to Rukia. _

_30 minutes before the school bell rings…_

"_Good morning Ichigo!" A loud greeting from Keigo was enough to shutter his eardrums. As always, he greeted him with a punch in the face and muttered 'morning.' He stepped inside the classroom, eyes scanning for the raven-haired girl. Seeing no sign of her, he wondered where the hell she is._

_He seated himself while he's waiting for her. Only 5 minutes before the time, she entered the classroom, laughing with her fake school girl tone, Orihime, Chizuru and Tatsuki trailing behind her. His worried frown made its quick transition into an angry scowl when she took no notice of him. And his need to talk to her alone only increases as the day progresses. Maybe during lunch… maybe._

_Lunch time came and he waited for the classroom to be deserted. Only to find out she was gone with her female friends. He brought his bento and followed them down the hallway. The group entered an unused old classroom and he made sure no one notices him as he tried to eavesdrop on their conversation. They never left the door open and even though it look crappy old and deteriorated, it left them assurance that it could hold whatever secrets they'll be sharing with each other only within the four corners of the room. So that left their unknown intruder a hard time trying to make out words from their pep talk._

"_Are you sure Ichigo wouldn't mind?" That's his Rukia. What the…? Where the hell did that come from? _

"_Shssssh… you don't want anybody hearing you right now. And no, I don't think he would mind." And that's definitely his childhood friend, Tatsuki. He would mind...what?_

"…_escape…" now that got his attention._

"…_tonight?" Rukia asked in a hushed tone._

"_Uh huh." It's an affirmation. God! What the hell are they talking about?!_

_And the hushed tones continued with bits of information like "…bar", "sexy tight outfits" , "…boys" and the devil he wanted to be just to knock the door down and demand an explanation grew stronger… but he left and returned to his seat inside their classroom and vent his frustration by boxing down his bento… he doesn't feel like eating anyway. And Ishida, a silent spectator, only pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, smirking at his friend's sudden change of behavior. Same question, what's gotten into him?_

_His mood actually didn't ease even after the school bell rang, signaling the end of the lecture. He left and waited for Rukia at the gate. Arguing to his other self to just leave the midget behind for all he care and go home but he stayed instead. Just to keep an eye on her, he rationalized._

_But when he saw her with her friends, he immediately called her name. Rukia looked up, and after muttering her apology to her friends, she left them momentarily to greet him._

"_What?" She answered back, humph, touchy as ever. He smirked, thinking that maybe he should lead them home first before he apologizes to her. _

"_Rukia! Come on. We better get goin'!" Tatsuki called out._

"_Going where?" His interest was obviously roused. The least he could do is to let her cool off with her friends but certainly without her giving away some hints about her purpose to proceed doing stuffs he himself was having a hard time imagining her doing them._

"_That's none of your damn business, Kurosaki. Now if you would be kind enough to stop stuffing your nose to someone else's business. Good day." She added her remark with a fake cheery tone and a glare he's already accustomed to but would never admit to anyone that it scares the shit out of him. Then she left him._

_He got home, with the same routine of dodging in time and beating the daylights out of his old man's face, unfortunately, he did it a little harsher this time. He complimented Yuzu when he tasted her chicken curry and he kept on checking his watch, he noted that Rukia's really late and she misses their 7 o'clock dinner. As if that worries him, knowing from his sister Karin that Rukia went back around one in the morning and showered before going to bed, for she heard her muttering herself being sweaty and all along the lines, he knew he had to talk to her. But she kept on avoiding him these past few days, and she always stayed up late at night with her going home around 1 to 2 in the morning. They never talked and he was furious. He hadn't felt presence of any hollow for that matter to serve as an excuse and follow her reiatsu, and drag her ass to his room, to engage himself to another verbal fight with her. _

_And now, she seems to lighten up a little while he sulk more… the irony._

_--end of flashback—_

He opened his eyes, eyeing his alarm clock, his body shot off into a sitting position and jumped at the sight of the time…4:30pm. _Holy crap!_ Rukia will surely have his head when he arrives past the dot of her appointed schedule. He took a five minute shower and rummaged on his closet for a simple loose black T-shirt with a label of 'Caution: HOT' in dark, bold and bloody red font printed in front, and dark grey cargo pants. He ruffled his orange hair and didn't even bother combing it, just to appeal people with his bad boy image. He called to anyone inside the house that he will be out in moment and would probably be going home late but nobody dared to answer him. He shrugged it off and left.

It took him twenty minutes to reach Inoue's house. When he was about to knock, the door went wide open and a loud clapping and shouting in unison of "Surprise!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO!!"

He went dumbstruck at that. Everyone was here. Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Urahara, Hitsugaya, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, _hell,_ even his dad and sisters were here!

"Uh…my birthday?" Ichigo asked, slightly embarrassed.

"You really forgot your birthday! Now that's sweet!" Laughing like the hyena, Keigo managed to dodge Ichigo's unfriendly fist. Now that's the first one.

Before any of them utter another word, the place of Orihime was filled with disco lights, with assorted colors bouncing off the walls. Then he heard from their set up stage, the music he's not even familiar with.

_Ooooh ooh ooooooh ooh (4x)_

The ladies who started coming out behind the stage revealed themselves as Rukia, Orihime and Rangiku. All with tight black leather outfits that accentuated their curves; black net stockings and black high-heeled shoes added more to the already naughty image they're posing. The women went wild with headbands of ears sticking out... ears that represent their animal of choice. Rukia, her bunny ears make her look like she wanted a chase… and the sound of 'God! Must have Kuchiki-chan!' coming from Keigo and Mizuiro muttering ' She's cute. If Ichigo doesn't want her, then I will' made his ears go pink. He could feel his face heat up. He'll strangle them later. But for now, he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

_If I could escape I would but,  
First of all, let me say  
I must apologize for acting stank & treating you this way_

Rukia sang that first part and he couldn't believe his ears. She sings pretty well! It's only fair enough that she's looking at him, singing for him. That welled up his pride. He then heard Rangiku, Orihime and Yoruichi joining her.

_Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?_

Uh Okay. So she never made that song, because he can't actually recall having issues with…

_If I could escape & recreate a place that's my own world  
& I could be your favourite girl (forever), Perfectly together  
Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)_

He blushed when his friends and family cooed him with "Go get her son!" and "'Atta boy, Ichigo!"

_If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)  
We can make it better, Tell me boy wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)_

Rukia approached him slowly and he gulped. She reached forward to grab his shirt and planted a soft and firm kiss on his lips. Rangiku, Orihime and Yoruichi on the background, filling in the music, people around them were drowning the music with there whistles and cheers.

_I want to get away, to our sweet escape  
I want to get away, yeah_

Rukia whispered "Happy Birthday, idiot!" before pulling herself away. He touched his lips as a smirk made its way to his handsome features. He'll get her later all right. _Wow!_

_You held me down, I'm at my lowest boiling point  
Come help me out, I need to get me out of this joint  
Come on let's bounce, counting on you to turn me around  
Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground_

She winked at him and caught him blush. She can't help but smirk as she sang, hips dancing, a bit indecent for his taste and seemingly inviting, but he wouldn't admit that to a soul that he like it when it's Rukia.

_So baby, times get a little crazy  
I've been gettin' a little lazy, waitin' on you to come save me  
I can see that you're angry by the way that you treat me  
Hopefully you don't leave me, wanna take you with me_

A realization dawn him. He let it off a little and watched Rukia keenly.

_If I could escape & recreate a place that's my own world  
& I could be your favourite girl (forever), Perfectly together  
& tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)  
If I could be sweet (sorry boy)  
I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)  
We can make it better  
& tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)_

Woohoo, Yeehoo  
Woohoo, Yeehoo (If I could escape)  
Woohoo, yeehoo (If I could escape)  
Woohoo, Yeehoo

A loud cheer coming from their guests made the performers bowed with appreciation. Ichigo clapped his hands, his eyes still on Rukia. Rukia found him staring at her and saw him signaling her to meet him outside. He watched her make a silent 'Oh' and 'Okay.' She disappeared momentarily. Watching others go crazy over the buffet Tatsuki and Yuzu had prepared, he left to get some night air filled his lungs as he assumed the short girl already made her way out, seeing her nowhere to be found.

Once outside, he found himself alone, listening to the ruckus his friends and family are creating inside. He smiled to himself. Now he understood. Then he felt her reiatsu behind him.

"Was it all a set up?" Ichigo asked, his back still turned to her.

"Yeah. If you say so." Damn, she's not really admitting her feat was all it takes for him to figure it all out.

"So that means…" Ichigo faced her, noting that she took her time to change and was now standing in front of him with a simple white halter top over black knee-length skirt.

"You should appreciate my superior acting skills." Rukia raised one delicate eyebrow, half-smirking, about time to mock him!

"… I guess you still owe me a gift." He grinned inwardly when he saw her vein throb on her forehead. She scowled a little, but smiled sweetly. A glint of amusement confirmed his thoughts of her having a fairly set of argument to use as witty comebacks.

"I believe you already have it… and I even earned a blush, I'm quite astonished you easily forgot things." She smiled innocently. Ichigo blushed, as it hit him. She's referring to the kiss.

"I meant something that's worth keeping-- not that the kiss wasn't… I mean, you know, something more-- concrete." Ichigo's cheeks reddened.

"Yeah I do. Here you go, really. I'm just kidding." She laughed heartily and handed him a well wrapped gift. "Hope you like it." A blush accentuated her pretty features.

"What's this, dummy?"

"Open it, asshole!"

Guess it's back to name-calling again huh…

"DAMN IT! What's this cd album of Gwen Stefani for, you moron! This is a girl's gift!"

"FYI, you looked so damn clueless to what we were singing so I took it to fill in for your ignorance in modern music, you arrogant pig!!"

"Stuff it! Take a hint and take this damn thing with you! I don't like it! If you want, go buy me another gift--and choose something manly!"

"Oh please! Like brooding like a girl with PMS is manly!" With that sarcastic remark she took off, probably to his house.

Still holding the cd in his hand, he shook his head, grinned and followed her. This time it's all about keeping her close and taking their relationship to a deeper level.

_**Owari... please R/R and feel free to give any comment...waaah!**_


End file.
